onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Ibaraki Douji
Ibaraki Douji (茨木童子 ibaraki douji) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. She joins the party once they arrive in Kumaso Village, becoming the fourth member. Personality Happy, curious, daring. Loves drinking alcohol. Background Ibaraki is a half-Oni, similar to that of the player's character. As thus, she feels a certain connection with the main character. She has the unique career of running a travelling bar, similar to Miroku's travelling merchant status. She is often mistaken for being a cat that is capable of transformation. Abilities Ibaraki is a liquor seller and is very willing to sell it to the player. With these potion-like items, the player can receive special stats that are not present in normal items, most of the time granting temporal stat raises such as movement speed or damage output. Sword Skills *Void Slash - I *Empty Sky Slash - III *Leaping Strike - I *Blue Fang Blade - III *Crimson Sword - II Sommelier As a liquor seller, Ibaraki has honed her skills as a sommelier, allowing her to make all kinds of liquor and alcohol. From stat enhancing drinks to resurrecting alcohol, she can make all kinds of drinks as long as she is provided the recipe by the player. Raising Ibaraki's affection level will increase the kind of liquor she is capable of making, while also adding certain exclusive drinks to the shelf. To check the Liquor Shop go here. Bottle Collector The player can hold Sake bottles, but this does not mean there is only one type. Depending on the bottle, the player can hold a certain load of liquor, and sometimes the Sake bottle will also grant an effect upon the liquor inside. Raising Ibaraki's affection level will increase the collection of Sake bottles available, while also granting the player the ability to hold more than one bottle at a time. To check the Bottles go ''here One on the House Else than just making liquor, Ibaraki is a master at mixing them, creating special type of Sake for a free price. The mix result is not only based on the liquor used but also the Sake bottle that it was mixed in. But be careful that she can't mix often as it uses her demon energy to do the special mixing. Raising Ibaraki's affection level will increase the types of mixes she can create. Partnership Exp Partnership Level *Note: Max Partnership Lv: 27 Dialogs ''Summon: *''"Lets go!!!!!!!!"'' *''"Come on"'' Enemy Killed: *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"Drinking time~!"'' Returned: *''"They got me..."'' Random: *''"The secret to my good looks is alcohol, of course!"'' *''"This is super delicious!"'' As a partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Ibaraki uses her Cat-paw Katana (招き猫刀 maneki-neko gatana). This sword may not have much reach in comparison to other weapons, but in turn it grants Ibaraki a mediocre-fast attack speed combo and a relatively good damage output. *Liquor is a unique aiding item in the game, but unless you want to have these specialized items at hand, Ibaraki Douji doesn't have to be top priority. But, since some of the liquor she sells are one-of-a-kind, don't keep her under-leveled. *In battle, Ibaraki follows a similar battle style to that of Yoshitsune, but possesses a subtle difference. While her attacks do not deal as much damage, she is more willing to use a wider variety of abilities. Affection System Her favorite affection item is the affection goldfish. Her least favorite is the affection booklet. Her favored special affection item is the affection beckoning-cat. Trivia *Uniquely, the "ears" on top of her head are her demon horns. *Honest to her part-feline ways, Ibaraki has a weakness to catnip. *Unlike the others in the party, Ibaraki's weapon is not the one shown in her official picture, which seems to be a dual sword. As mentioned above, she uses a katana. Category:Characters Category:Partners